


Jahar wounds me without knowing it

by MsMxyzptlk



Category: Jahar Tsarnaev
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Sexuality, Six-Word Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMxyzptlk/pseuds/MsMxyzptlk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr introduced me to the concept of "six-word stories." Here is a whole series of them, all about Jahar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jahar wounds me without knowing it

Jahar wounds me without knowing it.  
His beauty has razor-sharp teeth.  
It bites me until I bleed.

* * *

My head says Jahar has killed.  
My heart pleads, love this boy.  
My sex craves his full invasion.

* * *

I’ve saved so many Jahar photos.  
You would call me a fangirl.  
I call myself a Jahar curator.

* * *

His penis smells like sea salt.  
I think it does, at least.  
To taste it would be heaven.

* * *

See Jahar gleaming with red blood.  
Feel his pain, feel his fear.  
Your blazing hate softens into ash.

* * *

I dream of feeding on Jahar  
Biting flesh, drinking blood, eating muscle.  
But he is not my cow.

* * *

Jahar’s tears rain upon my face.  
He cries; I must bear witness.  
His storm will cloud my sky.

* * *

I think about licking his asshole.  
I feel guilty for writing that.  
But I know it is true.

* * *

I want to send Jahar Rumi.  
Poems that will inflame his blood.  
Poems that will harden his penis.  
But I don’t. I control myself.  
It’s not about what I want.

* * *

I feel like a thirsty vampire.  
I use Jahar for my stories.  
Do I wound him as well?


End file.
